


A Mute Assassin; Those Months

by GoodNightToDeath



Series: A Mute Assassin [1]
Category: Drifters - Fandom
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNightToDeath/pseuds/GoodNightToDeath
Summary: What happens in the six months Raven is with the Drifters in the abandoned castle before Toyohisa “dies” and becomes a Drifter.





	A Mute Assassin; Those Months

This is something that I am writing about the months befor Toyohisa came to the Drifters world. To understand what’s happening, you should read the first two chapters of “A Mute Assassin” it explanes the beginning plot of this secondary story.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter. 1: An Abandend Castle, a Life Saver, and a Crazy Old Geazer  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

No ones POV

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN’T SPEAK!?!” Roared an old man with long brown hair towards two yong boys. “HE ISNT DEFTH! HE’S JUST CHOOSING NOT TO!”

“That isn’t what I mean.” Calmly replayed a young boy with his long black hair in a ponytail. “It’s isn’t that he chooses not to speak, its that he physically cant speak. Even making sounds end in him gaging and coulfing up his own blood.”

The person who was the subject of there conversation, was sitting in the corner of the abandoned castle watching the two men arguing about how and why he can’t speak. Picking up his bow, he walked over to the blabbering geezer and the boy who had saved his life with his ancle length white hair trailing behind him, hitting them both on the head.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?!” Screeched the old guy. Jumping a bit, the boy who was just screamed at, took cover behind the black haired boy, clinging onto his arm. Glaring at the angry old dud, the white headed boy stuck out his toung.

“Nobunaga! Don’t yell at him!” Snapped Yoichi. Turning to Raven calmly, he said with a smile, “Don’t worry about that old man. The worst he could do is spit in your face.”

“AND HOLD A GUN TO YOUR FACE!” Stepping towards the two boys he pulled out his gun. Before he could cock it though, a blade hit it out of his hand. “The… hell?” Shivers ran up his spine from the death stare the bright purple eyes from the white haired boy who was still hiding behind Yoichi.

“Well I don’t think I ever want to get on your bad side.” The archerer mumbled in fear and awe. “By The way… What is your name little warrior?”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you are one of my Fanfiction or Arcive Of Our Own readers from my first story and are wondering why I haven’t posted another chapter, it’s because I write for fun and don’t always feel like writing. So new chapters will be randomly published and posted. Sorry! Hopefully you guys will keep reading!


End file.
